Tired Of Patience
by Kia Vane
Summary: Castiel knows that Dean hates to admit things, but, now after knowing them some time, he is tired of waiting. Castiel decides it's time to go forth with destiny or whatever you want to call it, his intuition in his own mind. But, when Dean is about to be killed, what would happen and how will Castiel react?
1. Chapter 1: Timing

Destiel: An angel's words

12-17-12

?-?-?

Castiel knows that Dean hates to admit things, but, now after knowing them some time, he is tired of waiting. Castiel decides it's time to go forth with destiny or whatever you want to call it, his intuition in his own mind. But, when Dean is about to be killed, what would happen and how will Castiel react?

Chapter 1

"Dean, you can't run from everything" Cas spoke to the hunter "I am not running, I just don't swing that way" Cas didn't understand what he meant, he thought he did, because of the conversation that just erupted, but, he was still confused about it. "Dude look, I don't like you, and I'm not gay" Dean spoke, he was going to add, the most he was, was bi sexual because he was into girls too, however, if he said that, Cas would never lay off.

"Dean…" Cas sighed looking up at the hunter, never taking his eyes off him "I am growing tired of being patient with you" "I never asked you to be patient with me" Dean spoke having no idea how that really sounded after what Cas had said. "You don't want me to be patient anymore with you, is that it?" Cas asks making sure he heard that correctly "Yes" Dean spoke rather to quickly, just wanting Cas to get out of his way as they spoke in the hotel room, and Sam was out to get food.

Cas glowered, he was fine with Dean's attitude, but, now this was pushing it a little bit too much. It annoyed the hell out of him and he was about to do what Dean had said. Cas turned pushing Dean against the hard, hotel room wall, and said very close to his ear. "You don't want me to be patient anymore, fine, I'm tired of being patient with you" he spoke, his hot breath on Dean's ear, making Dean shudder a little from the feel of it.

Cas didn't hesitate or give any warning as he held down the other hunter and pressed his lips quickly to the hunter's kissing him. He didn't ask for entrance or waited, Dean wanted him to be less patient, and that was exactly what Cas was doing.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream

**~ ~ ~ Continuation: M ~ ~ ~**

**Dean/Cas dream & non dream, enjoy ;)**

Dean tried to push Cas away, but, Cas was in no mood to let that happen. His Knee went below Dean's crotch, both hands had grabbed Dean's wrists pinning them both to the wall, making it hard for Dean to move. He did try, over and over, but, seeing no point in struggling he waited for it to end. Cas broke for air, only to kiss Dean on the neck, biting down as it send the sensation through Dean's body giving him chills; Dean wasn't sure what the hell was going on 'Damnit…ohhh…Did I really just feel…that….' Dean thought to himself as he could feel the intense pleasure run through his body, he was staring to love it, and wanting more of it.

Dean almost whispered Cas' name, but, for some reason he held it back; every hunter has a pride, that pride takes over a lot, and mostly tries to get them killed. "Dean" cas' voice called to him as he opened his eyes realizing he was almost out of breath. Cas had stopped to Dean's surprise, and he still wanted more. Maybe it was the sexual interaction that attracted him; he didn't feel this way about woman, well not in this kind of way. However, when he opened his eyes he realized he was lying in the bed, just where he went to sleep at, before the dream with Cas in it had happened. "Cas" Dean asked unsure, he wasn't sure that was a dream, it was very real to him.

"Yes, Dean?" Cas replied in his usual manner adding "Are you okay, you look like you were having a nightmare" of course Cas would think that after Dean woke up panting without ear and his face became red. Dean sat up, face to face with Cas almost, Sam had left shortly a few minutes ago to take a walk, or to find out why they were lead here in the first place. "Kiss me" Dean said instead of thinking and when he caught himself, his eyes didn't change, but, his mind went 'Oh shit' "You know what never mind" Dean stood up walking away, there was no way that was going to happen outside of the dream, hell the angel was still considered a virgin, and that just proves it woul-

Cas heard what Dean said, he stood up grabbing the hunter's arm, and pulling him back to him. Cas quickly pushed Dean on the bed so that they would be facing each other "You can't tell me to kiss you and then walk away, Dean. Though, if a kiss is what you want, I will gladly give it to you" Cas spoke watching as Dean tried to sit up saying "I am not going to be the 'girl' in this" and tried to move away from Cas, but, without further words or actions things began to change.

Cas pinned Dean onto the bed as he made sure the hunter couldn't leave and kissed him with much held in passion. The kiss was hot, steamy almost, yet there was something sweet about it to Dean. Cas didn't ask for entrance like in the dream, but, he wasn't rough about it either. Cas began to kiss and bite the hunter's neck sending wild sensations unlike the dream, through his body; "Cas" Dean moaned unable to help the feeling he was feeling now, he wanted more…

Cas was about to take off his coat when the door knob made a turning noise to unlock the noise "Sam's back" Cas whispered using his powers to go to the other side of the room looking casual as Dean went back to lying down the way he was when Sam left earlier. Sam walked into the room "Uh, okay, is he not awake yet Cas?" Sam asked hearing Cas reply "Not yet, I have to go" and vanished as Sam looked at his brother.

**(short chapter sorry, im very tired this morning)**


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Crowley, Stage right

Dean chose not to wake up right off the bat; well he pretended to be asleep as he played the events over and over within his head. 'Shit, what was I thinking?' he thought to himself, however, Dean knew he liked it, liked it a lot, and he wasn't about to just say that he didn't. Of course Sam wouldn't ever find out about it either probably, Sam was smart, but, not smart enough to realize that Dean liked the angel back. Sam did know that Castiel did like Dean though and most of the time Sam tried to get the two of them together. There wasn't a mission or a hunt or anything for quite awhile and the two hunters were wondering what they should do.

Okay Sam had plans to check out this carnival by the beach while dragging Dean with him and making Dean call Castiel saying he found something…supernatural like at the carnival or strange. Though, Sam was just making it up really to get the two of them to relax a little bit. "Okay, I am going to go off towards this way, why don't you guys check out the Ferris wheel, I think the ghost would probably be off over there if rumors are correct" and Sam walked off not letting the others respond. He was getting quite good at walking off without letting others argue, but, in his family it was probably in their blood. Dean did that a lot most of the time too or he just didn't give a fuck about it.

Dean sighed "Alright, let's go check out the Ferris wheel then" Castiel said nothing as he followed Dean wondering what Sam was really up to. He hadn't heard anything supernatural about this place, so why did Sam bring them here? Castiel had no idea that Sam knew about his feelings towards Dean. Both, Dean and Castiel, were clueless when it came down to others ways of thinking.

Dean got on the ride after standing around for an hour not noticing anything. "Do you see Sam?" Dean asked thinking the angel could just use his powers to search for him "No" he stated flatly "Maybe we would see if we were up higher" Castiel added suggesting that they would get on the ride to try to find the other Winchester a little faster. "Alright, sounds like a good plan to me" Dean spoke not yet realizing he would be trapped with Castiel up there and no way out. Not unless he wanted to climb out like a monkey and he didn't feel like tempting death right now.

Getting on the ride they both sit on the opposite sides from each other as it raised to the top, Cas had used his powers to make the ride lose power for a short time, but, it wouldn't be much of a surprise to anyone since it happened a lot at Carnivals or at least enough to be kind of normal.

"Woah, what was that?" Dean asked as the ride jerked to a stop "I believe the large wheel ride as stopped Dean" Castiel stated bluntly as Dean rolled his eyes at the comment "I know that, but, why?" Castiel watched Dean stare out the window, both hands on the glass as if he was a child, and this was the way Castiel saw him some of the time instead of an adult. Castiel moved gracefully over to Dean to stand in front of him looking out where they could see Sam…smirking. "Why that little…" Dean didn't finish his sentence, but, Sam would pay for this one.

Of course Dean had no idea Castiel had stopped the ride and thought that Sam had. "Dean" Castiel spoke as Dean said nothing glaring down at his brother "Dean" Castiel said once more annoyed not to be heard or the center of the hunter's attention. Castiel made Dean look at him by grabbing the hunter's shoulders and turning him to face him. "Sam didn't stop the ride, I did" Castiel admitted "Why, turn it back on" of course Dean hadn't thought how wrong that would have sounded with it being just the two of them.

"I want you to listen to me, I have to tell you something very important" Castiel spoke still not moving away from Dean "What is so important that you have to get me up here alone to say it making the power go out?" Dean caught onto what he had just said, the two of them were 'alone' Dean sighed 'Oh crap' he thought to himself as Castiel didn't have time to speak because Crowley just appeared in the ferris wheel cart with the two of them making them both jump.


	4. Chapter 4: Kinky

"A little kinky in here isn't it?" Crowley didn't smile, but, he didn't frown either. It was one of his best faces that he wore most of the time. "Crowley what are you doing here?" Castiel growled "Just checking up on the demon here, not sure if it's a demon, but, you know how these things are. Watch your back, angel" and with that he winked at Dean (since Castiel hadn't turned around to look at Crowley) leaving without another word. "Oh for the love of…" Dean didn't bother to finish his sentence as he quickly got up pushing Castiel down on the floor of the ball shaped room passionately kissing him.

"D-dean…?" Castiel was shocked at how assertive Dean was, not shocked like he didn't know the hunter could be assertive, just shock that he made the first move. Dean pulled away for air hearing Castiel reply "No, no stopping" as Dean leaned against the bottom of the seat on the floor of the room. "Cas…" very few words needed to be spoken, Castiel knew what Dean wanted, and he wanted to give it to him. The air around them heated up, the two of the completely alone in a passionate lust, and Castiel was finally ready to take Dean Winchester.

Castiel bit the side of Dean's neck, playing…a little more than playing…and sucked on the sensitive hunter's flesh. Dean suppressed a moan until Castiel's hand roamed up under the thin fabric of his shirt. Castiel was enjoying this as much as the hunter was until a voice appeared "Oh, sorry you might want to realize the ride is moving again" and with that Crowley exited again.

(Short part? Yes so sorry about that, I haven't much energy, just that idea. SO what do you think should be the demon attacking whoever for whatever for why? let me hear ideas)


End file.
